Have you ever loved
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Short fic of Laley love at wedding...of Naley...read inside!


A/N: Hey guys…just a short story…especially for my Laley buddy Anissa…this one is for you girlie! Hope you enjoyed! I'll write another, longer one, as soon as I get the chance but I hope you totally love it!

Lucas POV 

Have you ever loved somebody who never knew?

I have…I've been in love with someone since the first time I laid my eyes on her. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…she's breath taking. One of those girls you end up marrying. That's all I ever wanted to do…ask her to marry me. But I'm to late…she called me and told me she wanted me to be her and Nathan's best man at their wedding. Nathan, my brother, with Haley, the only girl I ever loved. Do you know how that feels? Seeing how happy she is with him? It hurts like hell. So here I sit in the huge church listening to the priest go on and on. You know…in movies they make it seem so easy. All you have to do is wait till he asks and then you jump up and yell that you object. You confess to the whole church that you are in love with her and she walks to you and kisses you while the other guy congratulates you. Hmm…real life never works that way. If I object they will both kill me and Haley would never kiss me oh and Nathan…well he'd kill me if he ever found out how I feel about his wife. So when it comes to that part I sit still…wishing someone else would say something so they can stop this. But no one does and I feel my heart sink as I watch her smiling at me. Goodness that hurts. All I want to do is stand up and walk out of that church but I can't and I feel my heart break even further as she glances as me again. I give her a small smile to reassure her that I'm there for her and I know…I'm dying just looking at her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Haley POV_

I take a glance at him every now and then and he smiles at me. My heart breaks. Is it wrong for me to love the best man and brother of my almost husband? Cause right now all I want to do is kiss Lucas. I've been in love with him all my life…I don't even know why I fell in love with Nathan…he was my escape from Lucas. But now…now it's so real…after this there is no turning back. I glance up at Nathan who smiles at me and I give him a weak smile back. I hear the priest asks who objects and I look to Lucas with as much determination as I can muster…trying to push him to object. But he doesn't. He just sits there…staring at the ground. And I feel absolutely shattered. I turn back to Nathan but keep glancing at Lucas till he gives me a reassuring smile and I know that I'm giving up my true love for a next best.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas POV 

The priest pauses and I wonder how long he will wait to hear someone object. I'm still hoping someone would. But no one does. I hear the priest go on but then a cough breaks the silence and I turn to find Keith coughing behind me. I give him a glance which he just returns with a smile and I shake my head as I turn back. Suddenly Nathan shakily starts to speak and mutters those two words I've been waiting to hear.

"I object."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley POV 

I stare at Nathan as he says those words and I wonder what is going on. He looks down at me and smiles before turning to look at Lucas who stares at him, also wondering what is going on. Then Nathan turns back to the priest who looks just as baffled as everyone else.

"Nathan…do you know what you are saying?" he asks and Nathan nods.

"Haley…I love you…really I do. But this…I'm sorry this isn't right and you know it. The two of us…we don't belong together. You belong with Lucas and I belong with Brooke. That's how it's always been…we were just too dumb to see it. But I saw it…I saw the way he looks at you Hales…I see the love between you. Now who am I to stand between true love?" Nathan says before he kisses my forehead.

"Always and forever…who knew that I was the wrong Scott brother to say that to you…" he whispers into my ear and I smile because I know he will be fine with this. He walks to his brother and hands him the rings before he walks out not looking back once. Karen yells for everyone to get out and soon Lucas and I are the only ones standing in the church.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas POV 

After what just happened I just stand there…staring at her. She walks closer to me and I walk closer to her and soon we're inches away from each other.

"Welcome back…" I whisper to her and she looks up at me.

"To normal…" she finishes my sentence and I smile at her.

"Yeah…they can have their world." I say and she smiled back at me before standing on her toes and giving me a tender kiss.

"You and me…us against the world." She says into my mouth and I grin and pick her up. She laughs as I spin her around and we both know that this…this is the start of forever.

The End


End file.
